Plastic and glass bottles for holding various types of beverages, for example carbonated softdrinks, are widely used. Such bottles come in a variety of sizes, for example, one quart and two liter. Especially with bottles having a large surface area, such as the two or three liter size, when exposed to the ambient environment of a room, or for example when outdoors such as at a picnic location, the contents of the bottle if originally cold, tend to heat up relatively quickly. Accordingly, a need exists for a way to insulate the bottles to prevent the contents from becoming warm.
In addition, especially with larger size bottles, it is somewhat difficult to carry them and, also, to manipulate the bottles to pour out the contents without spilling. This is particularly true where the bottle is full.